The Way You Look At Me
by xxivxo
Summary: Alternate Universe. A series of different scenarios involving YuxYosuke, NaotoxRise, and maybe more. -Warning: Yaoi/Yuri-
1. From a Glance

**Summary: **Yu had always been a loner, always keeping to himself, but he could never stop himself from a habit of staring at a certain someone at school.

* * *

**The Way You Look At Me**

**Part I.**

_From A Glance_

* * *

He'd only been there a month and had already grown to dislike it. No matter where he went, he was always the loner. It never failed.

Most people would probably blame him for the lack of trying to make an effort. In the naïve hope of his younger years, he had done so many times. But as time passed and the repeating blur of a new house or city became almost blinding, he grew instead to keeping to himself, focusing on studying in order to escape his parent's endless cycle of change.

In that moment he was alone. Sitting isolated in the library at his usual table in the back near a window, he was working on an extra credit assignment when he started becoming distracted. This normally happened seeing as, he loved to watch people. It was out of importance at first to know his surroundings, but eventually it became a habit.

As his eyes scanned the room, his gaze vaguely caught two people moving past the bookshelves nearby. Keeping his eyes set on his notebook, he looked at the two behind the bookshelf from the corner of his eye.

The familiar mass of brown hair made him fully concentrate, hearing the soft sound of whispering.

It was Yosuke Hanamura. He was one of the most popular kids at Yasogami High. His father was the owner of Junes which was one of the most successful retail chains in all of Japan. Rich, good looking, and musically gifted from a local band that he had started, it wasn't a secret why Yosuke was one of the most popular guys in school.

Even now, he was being cornered by Rise Kujikawa who was also a member of the popular clique. Their whispering was a bit louder, almost sounding hostile, and he couldn't help but to glance over.

He let his gaze run over the bookshelf, seeing Yosuke's face through a space between the alignment of books. Just as he heard the harsh utterance of '_yeah it fucking isn't_' he noticed how brown eyes met his own stare for a second. That second was long enough for Yu to tear his gaze away and back at paper in front of him.

Yu gathered his belongings as the bell rang and started heading to his locker to get his lunch. As he undid the lock, he put a few books into his locker absentmindedly before taking the bento box and slipping it into his messenger bag.

The locked closed back softly. Looking to his right out of habit, he saw Yosuke again as he walked out into the hallway with Rise parting ways from him shortly afterward. Brown eyes were then staring over at him again, and Yu turned around to head in the other direction towards the stairwell.

He always went to the roof to eat, liking the isolation and relaxing atmosphere. That was more than needed now with how his thoughts were swirling with the one that he could never stop staring at.

It wasn't that he had fallen into the common syndrome of half the school either idolizing or wanting the attention or affection of the most popular boy or girl. Yu had never cared much for having a girlfriend or any friends for that matter. In all of his transfers and moves, he'd eventually grew to rely on himself, and decided that romance could wait until college or after. For now, he valued his space.

Those facts were a muddle though when it came to Yosuke.

He had always been open-minded, so the night that he jerked himself off to the thoughts of a certain boy that he'd somehow always find himself looking at in school, he wasn't entirely surprised.

There was no real explanation as to why he had an attraction to the Junes' Prince, but he did. It was an uncontrollable crush, the longing becoming more apparent with his insatiable desire to always find him in a crowd.

The fact that Yosuke had met his gaze twice today either by accident or from feeling someone staring at him made Yu feel strange. As he reached the third floor, he started down the hallway, past a few empty classrooms towards the other stairway further ahead that would lead to the roof.

Moving past the last classroom, he only made it a few more steps forward before he was grabbed by the arm, tugged so fast into the empty classroom that he hardly had a chance to see the back of the unknown person's head.

The only light in the room made it difficult for Yu to see from the moment of whiplash. As he stared at the person who was almost as tall as he was, the darkness in the room dissipated slightly and he could see brown eyes which instantly caused his heart to stop at the recognition.

"I see how you're always looking at me."

Yosuke stared at him, seeing nothing but a blank expression in return. He took a step closer as if to invade his personal space. "Do you have some sort of crush on me or something?" He spat out the words almost as if they were a joke, his lips forming as if to let a soft laugh emit as well.

Yu said nothing for a moment as he silent deliberated on his options. "No."

"Then why is it I always catch you looking at me?"

"Coincidence." Yu replied quickly and calmly as he heard a scoff in response.

"Sorry, but I think that's a load of bullshit."

"Why? Did you _want_ me to have a crush on you or something?"

The words clearly stung on Yosuke.

He suddenly got flustered and then enraged as he grabbed Yu by the collar of his white shirt, forcing him back on the table directly behind his frame.

"Fuck you, I'm **_not_** like that."

Yu could see the anger and hint of an unknown emotion in those brown eyes. Even still, he kept his composure regardless of how fast his heart was now racing. "Are you trying to convince me or you?"

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP**!"

Yu was shoved harder against the table, barely having time to lean up somewhat before he felt a bruising force on his lips. He settled in through the shock, moving his hands down to the other's hips as he kissed back just as aggressively, feeling bites at his lower lip before he ran his tongue into the warm mouth he was tasting.

Yosuke pulled back hastily, the anger dissipating gradually but a clouded look replaced it.

He'd backed away as if to move towards the door just as Yu leaned up from the table. Before Yosuke could take another step back, Yu rushed over, forcing him to step backward even more in a slight stumble and end up against the wall. When their bodies were pressed fleshly together, Yosuke inhaled sharply, catching the quickest glance from grey eyes before their mouths were joined together once again.

Yu let his hands begin to wander, itching to do more than just look now that he had the chance to. His fingertips pushed at the black shirt on the other's chest, forcing it up to feel the bare skin as he felt the shudder and heard the moan in the way their tongues were running over and under one another.

Their hips pushed together more from every minor movement made, the friction only making muffled noises to be heard as they barely spared time to breath in between how wrapped up they were in kissing. Yosuke was clutching at the other's shirt, inwardly hating himself for enjoying it as much as he was and still unable to pull away.

As their kissing grew desperate, Yu let his hands push down as far as to the skinny waistline in front of him, only to stop midway as the sharp shrill of a bell rang through the school.

"Shit." Yosuke mumbled lowly as he finally mustered up enough energy to pull away, mostly out of the idea of being caught.

Yu stood there, watching him in the way that he always did, but now there was something else present in his gaze.

"This never happened."

The door was thrown open as Yosuke walked out hastily, trying to recompose himself in the process.

Grey eyes never strayed in their stare even thereafter, especially when _this never happened_ turned into **_this happens all the time now_**.

_~ fin._


	2. To A Look

**Summary**: Rise is used to being stared at, but there's one person that just won't fall into that routine with her.

* * *

**The Way You Look At Me**

**Part II.**

_To A Look_

* * *

She had always been able to tell if someone had their eyes on her. It was strange, almost like a sixth sense, but it never failed.

The first time she had actually become more curious over an incident instead of outright disgusted or fueled from her ego being boosted was when an intriguing individual had set their eyes on her.

Mostly it had always been guys making lame attempts to go out with her. Even a few girls had tried to get a word in. As much as Rise enjoyed the attention, she really was growing tired of it.

Having taken to the age old traditional cliché of dating one of the most popular boys in school, Yosuke Hanamura, she'd fallen into the trap of using her looks and seemingly cute personality to keep up her image.

However, one day in class, that occurrence took place. She could feel eyes on her from across the room. When she looked over her shoulder, she found the person in question to be Naoto Shirogane.

She didn't know much about her aside from how she dressed as a boy sometimes with ties, but she was still clearly a girl from her feminine facial features. Not much else was known since she came from a lineage of detectives, so most of her image and personality was mysterious.

From what Rise could tell, she mostly kept to herself unless a girl or two approached her. Some girls even had with romantic intentions according to rumors.

The idea that someone like Naoto had been looking at her gave her a momentary feeling that she hadn't felt before. Sure, it gave her a bit of a charge to her ego, but the resounding question of why always made her spare a glance at the other girl now and again.

But after that moment of their gazes meeting, Naoto hadn't looked at her since.

Rise couldn't understand it. It was almost starting to drive her a little crazy even. She found herself longing for that gaze again, even just a glance would've sufficed. For some reason she found that small moment to be different in a good way. It didn't fall into the normal routine she had abided where she was the airhead cliché that would be a bitch if necessary. Just that look had revealed herself in a vulnerable state somehow, and Rise began to wonder if Naoto had seen something then that she didn't like.

But even still Rise persisted with trying to get the girl's attention in any way she could. Purposefully passing her in the hall, almost running into her on occasion while going up or down the stairs. She even took it as far as to teasingly undress after P.E. and slip into the shower before anything could be seen.

None of it worked. Naoto was either oblivious or really didn't care. Rise knew the first wasn't likely since she payed attention in class and seemed to be at the head of the class itself. It was starting to bother her to the point that she shrugged away any sort of attention from her supposed boyfriend as well. Anything concerning gaining Naoto's attention somehow took over all her priorities. She was obsessed in the weirded and worst of ways, never having someone that she hardly even knew control her.

As she finished refixing her hair, she heard her phone ring with a notification of a new text. Checking it she sighed upon seeing it was from Yosuke. He wanted to meet in the library before lunch.

Already feeling annoyed with not getting her way, she shoved her phone into her pink tote bag, exiting out into the hallway. Her heels echoed as the sound of a few other students could also be heard in the connecting hallway. Rounding the corner, she headed for the stairs, moving onto the first floor and heading to the right. Just as she went to reach for one of the large, double doors that led to the library, the door flew open, causing her to jump back a little in response.

The suddenness of the reflex made her stumble on her heel as two students ran out of the library. She'd hardly regained her balance and could already feel herself falling, feeling utterly powerless in that split second.

A firm warmth was felt behind her. He peeked opened her eyes, she noticed a pair of arms wrapped around her frame with hands resting at the top of her stomach. Leaning up somewhat, she didn't move from the hold just yet, turning her head to see the sapphire-blue eyes that she had been wanting to have on her for nearly two weeks now.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She stood up completely, moving from her hold reluctantly. "Thanks." Flashing a quick smile and cute laugh, she saw the rather emotionless look given in return.

"Not a problem."

Rise felt an odd tension then, standing in the awkward silence as Naoto had a hand in her pocket now.

"Well, see you around." She turned and headed into the library as she felt herself becoming flustered and then annoyed all over again.

Naoto wasn't receptive to her cuteness. If anyone else had caught her, they would've been a puddle at her feet. The lack of control and attention made her feel fed up with everything.

As she approached the familiar face further in the library, she walked by him, letting him take the silent hint to follow her. When they walked near the bookshelves to a more isolated area, Rise leaned against the books as Yosuke looked at her.

"What'd you want?"

"I needed to talk to you." Yosuke whispered, giving her a look of slight annoyance as if that had been the most obvious thing in the world.

"About what? What was so important that you couldn't just text me?" The agitation became more apparent in her voice as she gave off an impatient vibe by tugging her bag more over her shoulder.

"_Fuck_, what's your problem?"

"Too much." Rise replied hastily, crossing her arms as she felt frustration seeping into the conversation. Before she knew it, she was saying what her inner thoughts had been thinking for a while. "This isn't working anymore."

"Yeah it fucking isn't."

The brunette glared, starting to push past him as she muttered in a lower tone than normal for her. "Then we're done."

She headed for the exit, well-aware that the other participant of the conversation was following after her. Even if he made an attempt to get her to stay, she had already made up her mind before the anger had set in.

The obsession and want for someone she barely knew to notice and want her in more ways than one was developing into an emotional burden. Moving down the hallway, she heard the bell ring signaling it was lunch time. Hardly feeling hungry, she ended up heading to another area of that floor to where it was more deserted.

As she went to the bathroom nearby, she heard the sound of running water as she pushed the door open. Inwardly wishing no one had been in there, she moved around the small wall only to see the very person that had thrown her into such a state of confusion.

Naoto had merely glanced to the side before turning to get some paper towels to dry her hands.

Rise shifted her weight from one foot to the other, grasping at the handles of her tote resting on her shoulder as she was unsure of what to do.

She could already sense how Naoto was about to silently leave without any other interaction. Deciding on a whim to use the advantage of everyone being distracted at lunch, she went for this rare chance and took bold steps forward.

Naoto had turned and was about to start past the row of sinks when the brunette now stood in front of her, staring at her. "I saw you looking at me before."

"Before?"

"When we were in class."

"How far back was that?"

"Come on. It's okay you know, you can have a crush on me." Rise let her coy smile start to form on her lips; it was the one she usually used to get her way with something or someone.

"I assure you that look was not what you think or what you are wanting it to be."

"Oh? Then what was it?"

Naoto stared at her with a serious look now as Rise had moved in closer to stare at her.

"If you really want to know I'll tell you." She paused for a moment, seeing how the girl's hand had started inching forward towards her tie. "I was observing you."

"Observing me? If that's some sort of metaphor for undressing me with your eyes…"

"I was observing you, and I came to the conclusion that you are fake."

Rise dropped her hand back to her side instantly. The words stung harshly, more than she ever imaged. Sure she had thought to herself once or twice that with the way she acted sometimes it might seen anything but genuine, but to hear it so bluntly hurt her. Moving away, she made a turn to head to leave.

"Screw you."

She'd hardly made it two steps forward when she felt a hand grasp at her forearm, making her stop in her tracks.

"I also figured you would have the tendency of jumping to conclusions."

Rise said nothing.

"What I meant was that, the you that is here every day at school, the you that I see in class every day, I don't believe that's the _real_ you."

The arm that was being held onto flinched a little.

"No one sees the real you…do they?"

There was silence after that. Naoto stared forward, feeling how the arm she had ahold of was trembling somewhat gradually. With a forceful tug, she turned the other girl's body around, bringing her in close as she saw the line of tears running down her delicate cheeks.

"You shouldn't hide your true self…" Moving her free hand up to gently cup underneath the girl's chin, she spoke softly before pressing her lips onto hers in a reassuring kiss.

**_…Because you are so beautiful._**

_~ fin._


End file.
